


Count on Me Like I Count On You

by MysticallyGallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: EMT!Ian, Fluff, Gallavich, Love, M/M, Mickey/Ian - Freeform, NOTADEATHFIC, Sick!Mickey, Smut, Surgery, Telethon, cannon up to season 6, prompt, still parts of cannon from 7 and 8, work their shit out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: What if Mickey found out he was terminally ill while Ian was off with Monica, and when Ian broke up with him he was a bit relieved because he didn't think he could rely on Ian. So instead of Mickey going to Jail he goes to a hospice for his illness where he'll get 24/7 care. The Gallaghers/Milkoviches find out because Mickey does an interview for a fund raiser for the place he's in, telling them why it's needed, why he's there and how well they took care of him when he needed it.PS: whoever wrote this prompt, i am sorry, you said terminal, butttt i couldn't. gotta give my baby a fighting chance over here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYY! soooo i was writing, after a weird late nap. and ive been on this fic a day trip, which i usually finish about 5-6 am these days, so this isnt too late from my goal, but its not all done. Im setting at what almost 4k in words with just this first part, so i decided to split it up. the other part will be coming soon, dont you worry. as i said in the summary, this is not a terminal Mickey fic. It is a mickey coming back from the brink fic. and a special thank you to miss ela for helping me so much with this. She was like the perfect writing block help with so many fics you will see coming up soon and this one is no different. So without further ado....part one!!!!

Things weren’t always what they seemed were they? Ian had run off with Monica after the incident with the army and on the surface he had come back, left Mickey broken-hearted, and Mickey before he could understand what was going on, was running down the street after bullets. Also on the surface or rather from Ian’s point of view really after that, Mickey had been charged and shortly thereafter released on lack of evidence in the attempted murder of Sammi. After that Mickey had left town and Ian hadn’t heard from him in three years. In that time Ian had gotten level on his meds, got a great job as an EMT and barring a few get-over-Mickey relationships in the first year, hadn’t dated anybody since. He had looked for Mickey of course, not to win him back per-se but really just to apologize for everything he had done while manic, depressive or otherwise. No luck tho, Mandy hadn’t seen him, so she said, iggy either, and he didn’t talk to any of the others. He even went as far as to ask Svetlana who said she had received some letters for Yevgeny but with no return addresses, he didn’t know how much he believed her but he had literally nothing to go on…not yet anyway.

That was until he had walked into the living room, where Debbie, Fiona and Lip were sitting on the couch, eyes glued to the TV and that is the first time he saw Mickey’s face in three years, but he wasn’t sitting in the house that he had sometimes called home, he was on TV and Ian didn’t catch it before Debbie had saw him and Promptly turned off the Television set.  He argued with her to turn it back on, but his siblings looked at him, with this sad sympathy and refused. When they had left the room much later he turned the TV on to catch the channel and made his way back to his apartment on the northside.

His siblings had the best of intentions, they figured if he saw what they had, that he would spiral out of control, and fast. Afterall the past wasn’t on his side. He got home to look up the channel schedule and the listing looked like something of a telethon…He was confused but not too late, it would continue on the next day at the same time and he would be home to see whatever it was. That they were not counting on and he wasn’t about to tell them about it. It was damn time he found out what they were hiding and why he had saw a glimse of the love of his life on a TV screen.

\--

Behind the surface…When Ian had taken off, something else had happened, something if he would have wrapped Mickey in his arms when he returned, all would have been forgiven and Mikcey would have had to tell him the truth. That their lives were destined with tragedy. Not only would Ian be sick for the rest of his life, but Mickey was sick too. But not in the psychological sickness that you take meds that you hate for the rest of your life kind of way. But a small brain tumor kind of way. Small then, not small now but that was neither here nor there. He had needed in that moment for Ian to say he was back, and medicated. Not because he expected things from Ian, not because he didn’t love Ian no matter how he was but because he needed someone to take care of him for once. He needed to break down in the arms of the man he loved. He was not afforded that however and Ian had broken up with him. He had wanted forever and he had gotten never.

He didn’t dwell on it too much, he left town as soon as he was free to do so.  If he hadn’t been sick, he would have stayed and probably fought for Ian. He might have even stayed by his side and let him go on and off his meds for a while until he decided to get his shit straight but he couldn’t do that now, not when he was told he had only a few years left to live. He wasn’t exactly loaded, but he had some money he had been saving so he went to a few doctors, trying to find any solution, but it was a long process.  He had always meant to call Ian. After the anger and hurt of their breakup had subsided, he really had wanted to go see him but the one and only time he had spoken to his sister, she had said he was stable…dating other people, as Ian was one to do, and he had a great job. So instead of calling up Ian, he didn’t. Ian was stable and he didn’t need him, and he sure as hell didn’t need to find out Mickey was sick and might quite possibly die.

A part of him knew that fact was unfair that eventually if he died, someone somewhere would tell Ian about it and it would hurt him. He wasn’t conceited enough to think it would destroy him, in fact it probably would make him sad for a while, but he would get thought it and that is how he justified not telling him, Ian would be fine. He knew that he was not the end all, be all of Ian Gallagher. If he was, Ian would have come looking  for him when he left but he didn’t, he found other people to occupy his time. That didn’t make him mad, it would have had he been well. But in his current case he hoped that when he did go, that Ian had someone substantial that he could lean on. Because his family would just coddle him, assume he was going crazy and have him locked up somewhere.

That brought him to his current situation. He had by some miracle been noticed by a foundation, after he had found a doctor, a surgeon who was determined that they could remove the tumor that was threatening to take his life. The problem was he didn’t have the money to have the surgery and the surgeon had fought to do it pro-bono but it just couldn’t be worked out, he wasn’t the only one that had to be willing to do it for free. So somehow he got hooked up with this foundation, said foundation had put forth a lot of money for doctors visits but the funds were now gone and to have the exact surgery he needed, he needed more. That is how he ended up on TV for some what he called a bullshit telethon. The way he was raised you didn’t give away any amount of hard earned money or otherwise on people you didn’t even know but the lady in charge of the foundation had assured him that it was his only option and an option he needed.

The first day hadn’t gone too bad, but it raised about what would cover maybe the admittance to the hospital, and the first day of treatment before the surgery. That wasn’t good enough, he needed more so here he was talking himself into doing a second day of this shit. If this didn’t work, he would have to try other methods and he was running out of time. Sitting where he was, this tumor could kill him anytime, the doctors gave him six months, and had told him to start thinking of telling his family, this was his last option to not have to make those calls. He often wondered to himself if he got the money if he would make the calls before this very risky, possibly life-ending surgery in itself, he couldn’t let himself think of that yet. He just couldn’t.

\--

Ian turned on the TV that day, he had it recording at home but he was at work waiting for a call when it started so he begged Sue to turn the TV on. When he saw him, his breath hitched in his throat. He looked…So…well he was Mickey but he was…he was going to be sick and that’s exactly what he was. He heard the words tumor and he ran to the bathroom. Mickey still looked like his Mickey but he looked tired and worn down as well and he was sick. He was on TV to raise money for a surgery. After he calmed his stomach and his shift ended he had to come up with a plan. He couldn’t just show up at Mickey’s doorstep with the I'm sorry your sick, or the why didn’t you tell me because he didn’t need to ask, he knew why Mickey didn’t tell him because he had abandoned Mickey at his best, why the hell would he think that he could possibly be there for him at his worst.

The next morning he called the foundation, he asked how much Mickey needed…She informed him that the day’s talleys were not in, but as it was standing without the days numbers, he still needed over 100,000 dollars in all, including everything. That was a lot of money, and he, as selfish as it was, needed Mickey to have a fighting chance to survive. That was the day he marched into his sisters house and starred down all of his siblings.

“How Dare you!?” he screamed at all of them who were standing in the living room, by the look on their faces, he knew they had watched what he was.

“Ian…Listen.” Fiona started to like it would make a damn bit of difference. It wouldn’t.

“Don’t give me that Ian listen bullshit. I am not a fucking china doll. Walking on glass around me didn’t help when I was sick and couldn’t get out of bed and it damn sure doesn’t help now. You knew, you watched that shit yesterday and you knew he was sick and you didn’t tell me.”

“We just wanted to find a way to tell you…it’s a fragile subject,” Debbie said softly and he believed her a little but still. Fuck that.

“When? When he was dead because he cant raise enough money to get the damn surgery. I don’t know how long he has left but I know how much money he needs for this… Do you know? Because I do. Because I called…”

“You called him??” Lip asked suddenly, shock all over his face. “and he told you?” and they both knew that was unlikely.

“No, you goober. I called the foundation. He needs over 100 thousand dollars. And I am damn sure going to make sure he gets it.

“How? You have 100 grand lying around I don’t know about Ian?” Fiona asked glaring at him. It was that look of I'm struggling to pay the bills and your loaded kind of look. Selfish bitch.

“Narccistic much, no I don’t have 100 grand. If I did would I be standing here talking to you? No. I would be on a damn plane right now and handing it to that foundation bitch myself. Not like he’d take it from me. Look here. We are going to find a way because that is what Gallaghers do. And Ex of mine or not, that man is family. He has done things for all of us, and he deserves our help. And some kind of fucking compassion.” Ian spoke with clear emotion. He knew what they thought, that they had been right, that he was losing his shit and that he was spiraling. He didn’t give a shit.

“He took care of me when I was low. He did everything for me, even when I refused to take care of myself. And how did I pay him back, I stood on those steps out there and I told him if he couldn’t accept me unmedicated that I didn’t want him. I chopped up chopped up our relationship and everything we had meant to each other so much that when he found out he was sick he didn’t think he could come to me. He didn’t think I would care or more less beable to be there for him.  I did that. I will not let him down again.” Ian took a deep breath.

“he took the hit for me when he went to jail. He didn’t rat on me, he didn’t say anything. He could have been locked up and he didn’t say a word. Ian I don’t have much money, and I have a baby to support, but I will help you find some money somewhere. I will try.” Debbie stood up.

“I’m with Debs and Ian. Mickey was there for me too. Not in any huge capacity, but he was there, I have maybe 5 grand I can get. It wont be easy or legal but I can get it. Somebody owes me.” Carl said nodding at Ian.

“That’s a little over half.” Ian said and Fiona raised her eyebrows at him. “Shut up Fiona. I pay you money every month, I work hard and I save money, for emergencies, emergencies that this family usually ends up in.” He finished and she didn’t say a word.

“I can make some calls.” Lip says In aggreance. He didn’t like Mickey, he never had but Ian was right and he knew it. He might not have his brother standing here today if it weren’t for Mickey.

“Fine. But I don’t have any money, but there might be a way. You guys find out if you can come up with any money. Ian calls the foundation in the morning and see if got any from the fundraising from the TV.”

“They did say the totals hadn’t come in from today,” Ian said.

And the Gallaghers set off to do what the Gallaghers do. Help family.

\--

Mickey was sitting in his apartment, when he got the call that they had gotten the money. He was shocked, more so because the day before the foundation had said they were still about 70 grand short, and suddenly she said they not only had enough but a little extra. He didn’t understand how, she said someone had showed up at her office with an envelope of cash, and in no certain terms said it was for Mickey. So here he was, deciding what to pack, who to call and what not, when his door went off like a rocket. The banging was giving him a headache.

“Shut it would ya, brain tumor in here,” he said swinging the door open to find his sister standing with her hand on her hip.

“Mandy?” he asked.

“Yes, shit for brains. I'm here. Mr. Can't call his sister, she has to hear it from her former best friend. Assface.” And those words cut through him…what? How?

“What did you just say? Ian told you?” he asked.

“Oh yes. He fuckin’ did. He called, on this rampage to get you money. I thought he was fuckin’ off his rocker or his meds or something. Then he tells me to fly home now, and he shows me your telethon.” She says arms still crossed over her chest. But all was concerned with right now was…Ian knew.

“Ian knows.” He said quietly moving into his apartment, he had to sit down. Of course, Mandy followed him and watched him closely.

“I didn’t…Fuck.” He hung his head thinking of all the possibilities, but Ian wasn’t here, mandy was, so…whatever. “and he didn’t come.” Mandy watched her brother deflate and rolled her eyes.

“Oh yes, he fuckin did. He’ll probably be standing or pacing that hotel room for the next day, but he’s here. You really think he wouldn’t care? What if you had died…you know he wasn’t the first to see it, but they all hid it from him, because even the Gallaghers know…that you are everything to him. Do you not know that?” she asked concerned.

“He would have been fine. He’s been doing just fine without me.” He said and it might have been half true.

“Sure, He’s fine, knowing you are out there somewhere. He’s stable, has an amazing job, apparently had a bunch of money saved, in a real bank account, but if he’s so fine without you, why did he not only watch but record that telethon?  Why did he then go to his family and tell them they needed to find a way to get you money because he didn’t have enough? Why did he call me and ask if I knew, if I had been hiding this from him, and ask how much money I had? With a speech I might add that would make teenage girls cry with love and sorrow?” She said to him.

“He did that?” of course he did.

“oh yeah. He did it too. Raised a whole shit ton of money for you.” She said.

“well, he can give it back. Foundation called, they got the money.” He said and she hit his arm, which hurt a little more that it would have before.

“where do you think they got it assface. Ian dropped it off this morning. And I would like to point out before he shows up here and you tell him how much you don’t need him, that the majority of that money was his own. And none of this martyr shit that you don’t need it either. That boy cleaned out his bank account, had his siblings pull together everything they could, and got some from me. Pretty sure he blackmailed Svetlana or something for the last 10k too.”  And in that moment, everything he had ever felt for Ian Gallagher was nothing to what he felt right now.

He raised 70 thousand dollars for him? How much of it was his own? She said the majority. He got Svet to pitch in? He was getting his surgery because of Ian fucking Gallagher. Damn red head. 

So it wasn’t Ian that showed up at his place, it was  the other way around. He got the hotel and the room number from his sister and told her to fuck off for a while. Stay at his place, whatever. He didn’t care. He had to see him, he had to tell him why, he had to everything before he went into that hospital. Ian had to know. And he also wanted to punch Ian but that was besides the point.

\--

Ian was in shock when he opened that door. There in front of him for the first time in three years was Mickey Milkovich. And in waves the memories flooded him. not like they didn’t everyday but this was different, so fucking different.

“Heard you were here,” Mickey said cooly.

“Mandy.” Ian knew he shouldn't have called her but he needed some extra money and mandy had about 20,000 reasons why calling her was a good fucking idea.

“You gonna invite the dying kid in, or do I have to pop a squat in the hallway,” Mickey said jokingly.

“Don’t say that. You aren’t going to die.” Ian said but he moved out of the doorway anyway and Mickey walked into his hotel room.

“How much?” Mickey finally spoke after a while of silence.

“What?”

“How much money was yours, fuckhead.” Mickey groaned In frustration. Fuckin Gallagher.

“Mickey…you aren’t giving it back. So shut up.” Ian spoke as if he knew what Mickey was going to say, but he didn’t.

“damn right I'm not giving it back. It ain't a meal or a car or something, it’s a tumor, fucker has to go. Not what I'm saying. If I live through this, I would like to know how much of that is thanks to this stupid dopey red-head I used to date. So out with it.” 

That stung. Used to date. He wasn’t wrong, didn’t make it hurt any less. “It wasn’t much,” Ian said as if it was nothing and in comparison, it wasn’t. Mickeys life for his money. No contest.

“you know I might not beable to kick your ass right now, but I have my ways. Answer the question.” Mickey said stubbornly.

“It doesn’t matter Mickey. And before your next statement of telling me to go home. I won't.” He stated matter of factly.

“That right?” Mickey asked.

“It is. You didn’t leave me when I was sick, and a total asshole. And I sure as shit ain't leaving you now. Not until you can get out of that hospital bed, completely healthy and make me.”

“This hotel room is gonna get expensive, and I hear you pretty much tapped yourself out.” Mickey said being a smartass.

“Don’t need a fancy hotel room. Slept in less comfortable places than the streets, or in hospital lobbies. I’ll be fine.”

“Oh for fucks sake. Stubborn asshole as always. You ain't sleeping on the streets. You and twinkle tits can stay at my apartment. After I'm in the hospital that is.” He says rolling his eyes.

“thanks,” Ian says lightly.

“This the part when you ask me why I didn’t call you?” Mickey asked as Ian got up to get Mickey a bottle of water.

“No. I know why you didn’t tell me. I've known since I saw your face on that screen. You didn’t tell me, because you couldn’t count on me, because I left you like I always did.” Ian said and Mickey felt bad about that.

“not the only reason.”

“no?”

“No. you were stable, happy, boyfriends I hear. And you would have been fine without me if something happened.” Mickey spoke and the words he was sure of but the look on Ian’s face made him more than unsure of them.

“Well if that isn’t a load of shit. That what you think? I just erased you from my memory and I wouldn’t even care if you weren’t alive anymore? You tell yourself that bullshit, because it’s the furthest thing from the truth. I looked for you, I did, but I couldn’t find you.” He said. And Mickey just stared at him. “Sure at first, I didn’t. You were gone and I thought, fine okay. So I got stable, and I dated a few fuckers, and before the jokes pour out of your mouth, they weren’t old or married or whatever. They were okay. Caleb was a firefighter, and I got into this EMT gig, and its nice really nice, but you know he wasn’t you, and apparently I wasn’t his ex-girlfriend but that is neither here nor there. Trevor was nice I suppose, doesn’t mean it was built to last, usually isn’t when you blur lines that should never be crossed. Haven't dated anyone in two years tho. Because who knew, nobody is you. Because I let the best thing and maybe the worst thing too walk out of my life three years ago.”

Mickey looked at Ian’s facial expressions as he talked. “Stop it with that shit. Ok I get it, you care. That’s enough for tonight.” Mickey stood up to leave. “Ill let you know when I'm in the hospital and shit, and thanks you know for the money.” He said as he walked out towards the door.

“Hey, Mick.”

“Yeah?”

“Nevermind…just um…It's good to see you.” Ian said holding back whatever he wanted to say.

“See you tomorrow” Mickey stated as he left back to his own apartment. He would have stayed longer but he was losing energy, and if did, he wouldn’t be leaving at all that night.

\--


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt finished. Two fics/updates today. to make for my lack of finishing any of it latley. lol. :P

Ian sits in Mickey's apartment with Mandy. He isn’t really participating in any conversation, just watching the siblings joke with each other and talk with each other. That’s the thing about siblings, you kind of have to still love them and forgive them at the end of the day. Ian wasn’t afforded that luxury: he knew that much. So instead of saying anything he just watched. What was he supposed to do? Beg for forgiveness. Mickey hadn’t sent him home and that was about all he could ask for right now.

“Red,” Mickey speaks slowly and Ian looks up abruptly, noticing that mandy is no longer sitting next to him and Mickey is looking down at him.   

“Where did she go?” Ian asks.

“You really haven’t been listening, have you?  Mandy went to get dinner or something, pretty sure she was being not so subtle that we needed to talk.  How long have you been zoning out?” Mickey asks looking at Ian intensely.

“Umm…just thinking, thanks for dealing with me, I’ll go back to the hotel…I know I was only here because of Mandy…So yeah, I’ll do that.” Ian says standing up.

“You really gonna make me chase after you right now Gallagher?  You really should sit down…last request and all that.” Mickey says and there is a lightness in his tone, but it stops him in his tracks. A cold chill running all over his body at the implication.

“Don’t do that Mickey, don’t make light of this. You are not going to die. I won't let you.” Ian says standing at the door with tears in his eyes.

“Calm down Rambo, come sit down. We need to talk. You might not want to face it, but I'm sick, I could die and I have shit to say to you. So bring that ass back in here and set it right next to me.” Ian moves as Mickey speaks, he could never deny him anything, even if it means hearing everything that Mickey has to say,  after all, Mickey wasn’t wrong, He was sick and Ian needed to hear whatever Mickey had to say to him.

 

“okay. I'm listening.” Ian says waiting for whatever Mickey has to say to him.  He is surprised when Mickey reaches out his hand and touches Ian’s face, stroking his cheek. He watches at Mickey closes his eye slightly and smiles for a minute before removing his hand. 

“First of all asshole, I missed you,”  Mickey says and Ian just looks at him, and smiles a sad sort of smile.

“I missed you too,” Ian says honestly. “I'm so sorry.” He says.

Mickey shakes his head at Ian, not really caring to hear sorries right now. It didn’t matter anymore. “No sorries, things happened, its over, that’s not what I want to say to you. I was pissed off for a long time Ian, and I know you don’t want to hear this…but I don’t have the time or the energy to be mad at you anymore. We need to talk about what could happen, and you need to listen. None of that it won't happen bullshit. I’m still fighting, I'm not giving up, but I need you to know what to do if I do die.” Mickey says and Ian shakes his head, trying to blink back the tears but he knows Mickey is right. Mickey needs to do this so he lets him.

Ian listens intently as Mickey explains all the things that could go wrong, everything he wants to be done, and everything he wants Ian to tell his son, and his family. He tells him that there are letters and videos, in a specific place in his closet and he needs to make sure they get to the right places. “…there’s even one for  that prick that fathered me.” He says and Ian’s eyes widen.

“Terry? Why?”

“Have some shit to say to him. and Ian…theres one for you, or more than one, some angry ones, some not so angry ones, but you have to promise. You cannot read it unless I die okay? That shit is final words.” Ian nods but he really wants to see whatever it is anyway.

“Tell me about you. What’s been going on? How are the meds and everything?” Mickey asks the last part a little quieter, and Ian knows he’s a little afraid of Ian flipping out on him. He sighs. He tells Mickey everything about his life, and the meds and how they make him feel.  “With this…” Mickey motions to himself. “You have to tell me if something is happening okay? If you don't feel so stable okay?” he says and Ian nods at him. He doesn’t feel completely stable at the moment, but he is sure it has a lot more too do with Mickey being like this than it does any illness inside of himself.  They talk for a while before Mandy shows back up with food.

\--

It’s a week before the surgery when Ian feels the low coming. It isn’t a huge low, in fact, he knows his meds are working, it’s a tired sort of low and he knows he’s going to be taking a lot of naps the next day. He considered not saying anything, it wouldn’t be that noticeable. But he had promised, and he and Mickey had been getting closer every day. In fact, they had even fallen asleep on the couch the night before and Ina had woken up to Mickey’s head laying on Ian’s shoulder while they slept. So he fought his natural defenses when it came to anything and everything Bi-polar and walked into Mickeys room. It was a little after ten, but Mickey had played down early and fell asleep. He didn’t want to disturb him but he had promised so he sat on the bed. Ringing his hands before he went to move his hands to touch Mickey’s sleeping form.

“What’s wrong?” came Mickey’s sleep filled voice.

“it’s nothing, Mickey.” He says.

“Nightmare?” Mickey jokes as if he were a little kid, crawling into his parent's bed at night. That thought made him think of Yevgeny, and the visit last week when Svet agreed to let Yev see Mickey for a few days. 

“No…Um…Tomorrow, I'm going to be sleepy.” He said even though he knew it sounded ridiculous.

“I'm sleepy every day.” Mickey joked.

“No…like…im feeling a little low...sleepy. it won't be more than that, the meds are working. But I wanted to warn you because I said I would. That I will just want to sleep most of the day.” He says lightly.

“Get under the covers,” Mickey says simply.

“huh?”

“Get under the covers. We can spend the day in bed together. Only leave the bed to eat. Lay with me tonight.” He says and Ian does as he’s told and crawls next to Mickey holding him, through the night.

True to his word, Mickey and Ian stayed in bed most of the next day. Holding each other, they were both tired and weak, and they just wrapped themselves in each other.

\--

The day of the surgery comes and goes in waves. They go to the hospital, and Ian waits, praying, hoping. The Gallaghers come down to support him, and Svet and Yev come too, he and Yev sleep in the waiting chairs together until Mickey is out of surgery. When Mickey opens his eyes three days later, he sees Ian and Yev sleeping in the chair next to the bed and he smiles. He honestly doesn’t know if he could have come out of this if Ian hadn’t shown up. He thinks back to all that they had been through and how worth it, it is.

Mickey’s recovery is slow but steady. He goes home sooner than he thought he would but he couldn’t do much, just in bed, letting people take care of him which he hated. One late night he looks at Ian who is sleeping beside him.

“I'm sorry.” He says and Ian opens an eye.

“For?”

“For not really understanding how hard it is to let people take care of you. I never understood how hard it must have been for you until now.” And Ian smiles at that. He leans over and kisses the love of his life.

“I should have let you more, ya know. Not everybody else, they don’t know what I need, but you always did Mickey, and what I need is you. Always you.” He says and Mickey kisses him back and wraps his arms around him lightly.

“Never leave my side again Ian.” He says and Ian nods.

“Never again baby.” He says and Mickey hits him lightly on the arm at the gushy nickname but smiles anyway.

“I love you,” Mickey says.

“I love you,” Ian says back and they fall asleep just like they were always meant to.  They would be okay, everything would be okay now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, hit me up. I take prompts on the regular over at tumblr... Mysticallygallavich. and furthermore, if you are in any of the groups im in, then you've seen me posting latley and you see my name pop up all the time, hit that message button and prompt me or just come chat with me. 
> 
> btw...if you need a hard-reboot of what i don't write here it is, no mpreg or gender reversals. other than that I write pretty much anything except certain crossovers that i have no idea how to write, if you ask for something i cant do, i will let you know. 
> 
> MUCH LOVE 
> 
> and as always everday and always Gallavich is Endgame, if it isnt happening in reality its always happening here. So take a look at what amazing writters this fandom has, i sure do.


End file.
